Deep Thoughts
by Saffyre Neko
Summary: See the world through the eyes of many YYH characters, be it Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and many others. Learn of their pain and secrets known by few...please read, review and enjoy. CHAPTER NINE IS UP!
1. A Promise

Hey, everyone!!! It's been a heck of a long time. I don't even want to explain what kept me from updating so long, I'll just tell you that I've been busy. But thank Kami for SUMMER VACATION!!! Anyways, welcome to my fourth official fic! Okay, I know, technically this isn't a fic, but a collection of poems—all written by yours truly. I've started you off with three poems, I hope you'll like them! Please review, and if you're feeling nice, maybe for each chapter...? Just a suggestion... =) LOL to all, and read my other stories, both on ff.net and adultfanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
A Promise-Hiei's POV about Yukina  
  
So I run, like I always have  
  
Always will, when I'm around you  
  
Never stopping, never looking back  
  
For fear of hurting you

When will that change? When can I stay?  
  
Honestly I don't know  
  
Even if I wanted it that way  
  
I wouldn't let it show, darling  
  
I wouldn't let it show

And so these tears keep falling,  
  
Black gems hitting the ground  
  
Forever sacrificing my joy for yours  
  
And yet that's how my strength is found,  
  
Finally found...

But sister, I promise you  
  
No matter where I go or what I do  
  
You'll always matter the most to me  
  
That's the way it has to be  
  
Always...

For Yusuke's POV on Keiko, go to the next chappie pleez...LOL


	2. Loving Friend

Loving Friend-Yusuke's POV about Keiko  
  
Yeah, so you keep going on  
  
'Bout how you're always right and I'm always wrong  
  
You're the boss and I'm the show-off  
  
It's been that way—for how long?  
  
You keep on yammering  
  
How I never do a damn thing  
  
Do you ever look at things my way?  
  
Or do I have to hit the highway?  
  
But isn't it funny  
  
We're the best of friends?  
  
And then there's this feeling  
  
I can't defend  
  
But one thing's for sure  
  
You can always depend on me  
  
So you can go on screaming at me  
  
Now it doesn't mean a thing to me  
  
'Cause girl you can always depend on me  
  
No matter where I'll be—  
  
You'll see. 


	3. Deep Thoughts

Deep Thoughts-Hiei's POV about his life  
  
Shining love, tainted lust  
  
Ridicule and broken trust  
  
Blessed curses live in  
  
And around me.  
  
Deadly secrets whispering  
  
Evil and it's poison stings  
  
Eating and destroying  
  
The heart in me  
  
Lost souls keep calling me  
  
Haunting me, searching for me  
  
Wanting to pull me in  
  
Always from within  
  
So I pull away  
  
Nothing much to say  
  
Except to run away  
  
I've found no other way  
  
'Cause if I stood my ground  
  
I would be found  
  
Bombarded with suffering and lies  
  
And no one hearing my cries  
  
No one caring, no one daring  
  
No one reaching out to me  
  
That has been life for me  
  
And so no one can see  
  
Silent days, restless nights  
  
Killing, spilling blood and fights  
  
Are all you'll see through those blind eyes  
  
Until you realize  
  
That all I truly love and despise  
  
Is life, love and evil divine...  
  
So, I hoped you loved these poems so far. Maybe you'll possibly want more? I hope that's what I'll hear from you good reviewers. These poems come so easily and really are fun. I hope you've enjoyed them.  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Dark Raven

P.S.: To everyone who read my other fic, Forlorn Love: Sorry it's taken so long to update. The second chapter will be up very soon.


	4. A Secret Past

A Secret Past-Hiei's POV on his past from infancy to the Reikai Tantei

Helpless, searching—

Wanting answers, finding nothing

But emptiness and despair

Nothing to treat this pain inside

Why?

Why did my family

Simply cast me away

Does my life matter at all?

Hope—

And warmth, gentleness, and trust

Were all so far away from me.

I just had to keep getting away from the pain—

So I grew up, using the weapons

Of hate, vengeance and spite

To cover the pain

With this invisible might

And now I've found the answers

I've put together the clues

I know of my lost family

And I have nothing left to lose—

But I left in search of my only sister

To prove my fate wrong, to make them all see

And so I'll bite back more pain and misery

To find my twin who's never seen me—

I've finally found someone I can love

In this malicious world

But I must remain a stranger, she must not know me

Because she can't discover

That she has a ruthless criminal for a brother—

AN-Hope you like so far. I'll update soon...BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!! I CAN'T CONTINUE WITHOUT THEM!!! Thanx and Ja ne

-Dark Raven

P.S.-Sorry to all who noticed that I removed my story, Forlorn Love. I wasn't able to finish it. Thanks anyways—maybe you can read my humor fic, Things the YYH Crew Would Never Say, on , instead?


	5. Drifting

Drifting-Yukina's POV while she's imprisoned

I see hope shimmering, glimmering

And fading away

The little bits of faith in this dirty cell

Can never stay

Yet I know I'll live on

Come what may

I learned that in the icy forests

Far away

I see many warriors and brave soulds

Giving their life for me

So I live with their lost souls

For an eternity

Yet I know this is where I must be

Today

I knew I had to leave

Though they told me to stay

They begged me to stay

And through all the chaos

I know I'll find friends

And maybe their will and love sublime

Will give me a strength that won't end

One day I may not be a victim

If fate gives me a chance

And I'll find what I've been looking for

If by circumstance...

'Kay, well there's Yukina's POV. Hope you like! Please PLEASE REVIEW!!! All I need is one or two of them and I'll update!!! LOL, and thanx.

-Dark Raven


	6. Two Lives

Hey, guys! Finally, an update! Sorry, but I've been going through what you could call a 'lazy streak' lately. It's not writer's block, but it is also something some authors go through that could make updates a lot more rare. That has happened to me before, and it has made my fics of those days officially 'never completed'. But I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. Just don't expect me to update my other fics every week, as I used to. But I will do my best to update this one each week. Anyways, here ya go!

Two Lives-Kurama's POV on his life

I was always clever in my endeavors

Betting and throwing lives away

I was stealing, and then dealing

And there was no one place I could stay

I loved killing and spilling

The blood of beings with my hands

Lying and spying, despising

There was so much more I could stand

Yet there were dangerous stakes

And I made a careless mistake

Throwing my past life forever

Behind me.

Living in a world of feeling

And kneeling to the laws of love

Changed me in a way

That can only be answered by the laws above

So now I see things in a light

That showed how dark my other life

Had once been.

Showing that I can never make amends

With these tainted hands—

And though these hands can now make a rose

I've been in darkness that only Kami knows

And I'll survive, try to show the world

That I'm alive

And these eyes do show two lives

And I'll protect the innocent

From the maliciousness inside—

I promise I'll try…

Yay, I finally did a Kurama poem for all of his loyal fans! One being myself Well, next to Hiei of course. Like always, I need only a couple of reviews to continue. That said, come back next week and LOL!

-Dark Raven


	7. Show Me

Hey, guys! Hope you'll enjoy this poem as much as the other ones!

Toasterwoman-Okay, I'll try the Kuwabara poem, but I can't promise that it'll be great. Kuwabara isn't my favorite character, and writing his POV may be kinda hard. But I appreciate your reviews, so I'll give it my best shot in the next chapter!

Show Me-Yukina's POV about Hiei

Brother, why do you turn your face

And try to hide from me?

Is there something inside

You don't want me to see?

Because I know

Much more than you think I know

And hiding this truth

Will only make your pain grow

You don't need to act so tough

Around me

I want you to be

Who you truly want to be

So why do you turn?

Please don't try to hide away

Open your wings and fly

You musn't live in shame

I know darkness rules your life tonight

And for many nights to come

But please, show me your tears

I know you'll need someone

Love and fear

Guilt and tears

You and I are alike

In more ways than one

I know you care for me too

But show me nothing

And I'll show nothing, too

And maybe in a distant time

I'll be able to show you…

Hope you liked, everyone! As always, please leave reviews! I only need a couple! Oh, and also, please leave suggestions. I love doing these poems, but I'm temporarily running out of ideas. It will be much appreciated, and the idea will be credited to you! 'Till then, Ja ne

-Dark Raven


	8. All You Need Is A Heart

Yep, that's right, folks—I finally updated. AND it's a Kuwabara poem, no less! Not really my style, but it was suggested, and I WAS running out of ideas…

But I've finally got a fresh batch of poems! Enjoy!

All You Need is A Heart-Kuwabara's POV on how others view him

Yeah, I may not be as bright

As the others

But why would I need that when so many tell me

That deep down under

I've got a heart and intuition

That's never been wrong?

Sure, I get into my share of fights

And I'm too loud when a situation's tight

And my sister completely fills me with fright

But why do I have to explain myself in a song?

Fine, I'll tell you anyway

'Cause I'd sound stupid any other day

Though you might laugh at me like that shrimp Hiei

Who wouldn't listen even if I did try to explain.

I wonder if I'm just misunderstood.

Because even if I really could

Say why I'm this way, it wouldn't do any good.

If Yukina doesn't understand my feelings, how could anyone else know my pain?

So if you still don't understand

I'll tell you it doesn't take brains, not even brawns, to be a man

All you need is a heart—and then you'll understand

Why I am the way I am.

WAIT—Please do NOT go onto another page and onto your other internet ventures(Erm, ya get the idea…). I understand that there were no reviews posted, because of the holidays, etc…but I REALLY need feedback this time! That, along with more suggestions of poems to write in the future, will be REALLY appreciated!!! Thnx.

-Dark Raven

P.S.—Oh yes, and if I DO get at least, say two or three reviews quick enough—I WILL update within a week, with the POV of our favorite gorgeous fire demon!! (Hope ya got the hint…) Ja ne


	9. Nothing Left To Live For

Hey, everyone! Glad to have a new update! Thanks lots for the review I did get, although it wasn't enough for me to update before waiting another week. Oh well. Anyways, this is the first poem I've written that really begins to talk about suicide. But really, if anyone has thought of it (or attempted it) in their life in YYH, it's definitely been Hiei. You know that if you know about his life. Enjoy.

_Nothing Left to Live For_-Hiei's POV during his last battle (with Shigure)

Here I am, in darkness, at the edge

And I slowly realize

That soon it'll all be over, and time stops

As my life flashes before my eyes

Locked in a battle to the death

I anticipate as I listen to my breaths

I finally understand, it's all over

Because I have nothing left to fight for

All that ever mattered to me

Was my hiruiseki jem, the only proof

That I'm connected to my precious sister

The very girl who believed that I'm who her brother would be

But now, everything has been restored to me

And the things nearest to my heart, ended

I've done all I've set out to do

There's no reason for this life to be extended

Death will be a release for me

And I'll leave my eternal torment and strife

Embracing utter stillness and eternity

And throwing away my past like a dirtied bloodied knife

So though some may mourn for me

Yet I doubt they ever will

All I want now is oblivion to seize me

So that I may be forever still…

Hope you liked it...please review. Honestly, I only need one or two reviews to keep going. Thanks for all the great feedback, and ja ne

-Dark Raven


End file.
